Unlikely Lovers
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey is a wreck after Garth and Kate marry and hasn't left his den for two straight days. But he may just find unlikely love after a song on the top of his den with a unlikely wolf. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was thinking to myself and said "I can't leave fanfiction on such a crappy note!". So I'm going to give you this oneshot! Hope you like it! **

_Humphrey's POV_

It's been a couple of days now since Kate got married to that wolf, Garth. I've been lying in my den with my eyes stinging from tears and my grey and white fur coat covered in dirt. I was staeing out at the night sky and saw the moonlight shining on me. I sighed and thought that if I wasn't sad I would appreciate this sight more. Then some unknown force overcame me and made me walk out of the den. I got outside my cave and stared at the moon. Instinct took over and shot my muzzle into the air and sang out my soul.

**_To Be With You Cover_**

I've been alone so many nights now,  
>And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.<br>I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
>To be with you, just to be with you.<p>

So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
>Wondering how you look in this light.<br>Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
>To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.<p>

And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
>Come together eventually..<p>

And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
>I'll be at the end of my restless road.<br>But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
>To be with you, just to be...<p>

Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
>What I wouldn't give to feel that way...<br>Oh...

Oh, to be with you...

Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
>Come together eventually.<p>

And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
>That's when I know that God does exist.<br>'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
>To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.<br>You...

I then heard a twig snap behind me. I looked and saw Sweets staring at me flabergasted.

"Sweets?" I asked surprised and a little bit embarrased becaus Kate was the only one to see me howl before.

"Humphrey, I, uh, didn't mean to-" I cut her off by chuckling a bit.

"Sweets, don't worry" I smiled reasurringly. She smiled back. The way the moonlight shined on Sweet's fur made her even beautiful than she already is. Sweets was already the best looking omega girl in the pack. She noticed me staring at her and she giggled cutely and blushed until her fur was red. I looked away chuckling nervously.

"Sweets, would you like to sing another song?" I asked while lending her out my paw to help her up to the top of the rock I was on.

"Yeah, I would like that" Sweets said while taking my hand and steping up to my rock. We both lifted our muzzles high into the sky and sang.

_**Already Home: Great Big World**_

You say love is what you put into it  
>You say that I'm losing my will<br>Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
>You make up a half of the whole<p>

You say that it's hard to commit to it  
>You say that it's hard standing still<br>Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
>Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?<p>

If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home<p>

I say that we're right in the heart of it  
>A love only we understand<br>I will bend every light in this city  
>And make sure they're shining on you<p>

If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home<p>

When life takes its own course  
>Sometimes we just don't get to choose<br>I'd rather be there next to you  
>Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me<br>Wait 'til I'm home

All I have is this feeling inside of me  
>The only thing I've ever known<p>

If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home<p>

If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I will be there every step of the way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home<br>Just know that I'm already home

I fell back breathing heavily. Our voices mixed together perfectly, even better than Kate and I's. Swets rolled next to me a with a huge grin.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

Oh, nothing" Sweets said while she leaned over to me and licked my cheek. My face lit up with a stupid grin. Sweets giggled and put her paw on mine. I didn't move my paw at all, I just sat thier and smiled while watching stars.

"Maybe Kate wasn't the girl for me" I thought to myself.

We sat thier for a twenty minutes in silence, then Sweets got up and said "I should go".

"Hey Sweets, I know that your den is awhile away from here and maybe you would want to, you know, spend the night" I said nervous for a negative response.

Sweets smiled and said "I thougt you'd never ask".

_Kate's POV_

Sweets and Humphrey walked into the den together while I sat here with tears in my eyes. I looked back at Humphrey and smiled and said to myself "Good for you, Humphrey".

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite! Anyway guys, on that note I'd like to say a final goodbye. Maybe, just one day, I'll be back on here finishing up my stories.**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off for maybe the final time**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I'm realizing that some people want this story to turn into a story! I would do it, but I already have enough stories to write about on FanFiction! So I'm going to give this story away to anyone who wants to write it! Just PM me and ask for the story! I will send you the document for the first chapter and you can change it up as much as you want! Just please, do not abandon this story! Anyways, happy writing! Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off 


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY UNLIKELY LOVERS STORY:**

**XxShadowTheWolfxX TOOK OVER THIS STORY! GO OVER TO HIS ACCOUNT AND REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IT! THANKS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off **


End file.
